


Bonfire

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: Sting seems to consider his words. Rogue wonders what or if he might say next. He has to wait a bit, but when he finally asks the question which had had been on his mind for a long time, his voice is clear and firm.“Am I really worthy enough to be Sabertooth's master?”





	Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuraiKanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuraiKanda/gifts).



> Happy Halloween! My gift for the Fic_Writer_Halloween_Exchange on tumblr! I got a bit inspired and then things... escalated a bit. 
> 
> Since we rarely celebrate Halloween as more than an 'American holiday' with horror films and decoration and all that in Germany & Fairy Tail isn't really based on any cultures, just writing about Halloween as a simple festival would have been simple. But I'm not so much interested in that so I just went with some Stingue and how they live together as mages, adding “Halloween symbolism” here and there (try to spot them all!). Also I had a bit more horror in mind, considering the believe that the death come back on this day (thus wearing masks and carving pumpkins), but I changed it a bit. Might be some traces of it left though.

One of Sting's current goals is to become more intimidating as a master of a guild. He's young and more often than not makes foolish decisions, but this doesn't stop him from working on himself. However when he looks at the boy who just handed a letter to him, he realises that there are also people who tremble by simply hearing 'Guildmaster'. Sting accepts the document with a simple “Thank you”, feeling sorry for the boy, just a bit, considering how pale he looks. Like he wants to throw up due to nervousness.

  
  


“N-no problem”, the boy replies but doesn't look at him, gaze wandering around.

  
  


Sting doesn't know what to do – is he supposed to read it in front of him? His gaze shifts to Rogue who is standing next to him, though he just raises an eyebrow, equally confused. So Sting shrugs, opening the letter with Rogue looking over his shoulder. He doesn't really know what he expected, but it's not an invitation from a new guild. It's kind of nice to get one, he thinks. Or it would be more charming if the boy wasn't still standing there as if he was waiting for punishment. Was Sting supposed to give him an answer right away? What would he do if Sting refused? He doubted that the younger one would dare to return without a positive answer, considering how shy he seemed.

  
  


“I can't make promises that all of us attend”, he says, “but we're honoured that you're inviting us. I'll gladly accept your invitation and I'm looking forward to get to know your guild.”

  
  


There. This sounded rather professional, didn't it? Well, thankfully the boy wasn't to attentive, otherwise he might have heard Rogue snort. Spoilsport.

  
  


The boy yells a “Thank you!” and bows, turning around to leave – though flee would be more accurate. When he is gone, a few start laughing while others look at Sting. Minerva is the first one to speak up, asking for some clarification.

  
  


“It's from a new guild – Jack-o'-lantern – who holds a banquet in a week”, he replies, handing over the letter to Rufus without question just as he wants to know whether there is a dress code.

  
  


“Costumes, but nothing specific. Could be everything.”

  
  


Hearing this, Frosch tugs at Rogue's pants. The dragonslayer raises an eyebrow but squats to hear what his Exceed had to say.

  
  


“Fro wants to go as well. Can you make Fro a pumpkin hat?”

  
  


“Like the one the King wore?”, he wants to know, smiling.

  
  


“Yes. Frosch thinks that his costume was cool.”

  
  


“But that's not really cool...”, Lector says in the background.

  
  


“Do you want to have one as well?”, Yukino asks him, wondering what his definition of cool is and smiling when he shouts “a dragon!” without hesitation.

  
  


Sting looks at Rogue.

  
  


“You don't want to wear any costume, do you?”, he asks, fearing what the other's might come up for them; he doesn't mind dressing up, it sounds fun, but as the guildmaster he was worried about making a fool of himself.

  
  


“No. I'll wear what I always will during banquets.”

  
  


The answer doesn't seem to please Sting. He places a palm on his stomach, mumbling how he doubts his still fits, after all he had worn it the last time they had the banquet at the Grand Magic Games. Rogue's expression softens. He doesn't really mind the extra pounds Sting has since his work bounds him to the desk, not being able to train every week. He'd suggest to let somebody make adjustments, but Rogue knows a better way to cheer him up.

  
  


“Or we go shopping together.”

  
  


Sting's face brightens. Bingo.

  
  


“Yeah, let's do that.”

 

* * *

  
Sting likes going out with Rogue. The path from their guild to the town takes more than a few minutes, but the walk is nice and Rogue doesn't mind to hold hands. Halfway they even spot the building of the new guild (though for a second Sting wonders since when it stood there).

  
  


In town, Sting takes over and leads them to the next store. One of their guildmates married a designer and another one owns a shop, but he already has one in mind he is sure will have something for him. The young lady there isn't fazed by them and helps to get something for him. Rogue doesn't know when it happened, but somehow he ends up with his own clothes to try on.

  
  


“How do I look?”, Rogue asks when he leaves the fitting room; he doesn't really mind how other people see him, but Sting had always been an exception in some ways.

  
  


Sting looks him up and down. It's a simple dark suit with a blue button up and a white tie. Nothing too fancy and yet pretty nice. It suits his own one with the dark red and black tie he already decided on.

  
  


“10 out of 10, would marry you”, Sting grins, watching with amusement how Rogue huffs and turns around again, a slight blush on his cheeks.

  
  


Even if the banquet is going to be a social disaster, at least he can enjoy Rogue in a nice suit.

 

* * *

 

 

The week passes in a blur and soon they find themselves in front of a gate to the guild building. Sting eyes it rather sceptically. To think that Jack-o'-Lantern managed to rebuild the old abandoned house which stood here just in a few days without much noise is amazing.

  
  


“I guess they had the right magic to rebuild it in time. Gajeel said that Fairy Tail is good at repairing their building in record speed”, Rogue says when he sees Sting expression, guessing what he might think.

  
  


“Yeah, you might be right. But shouldn't it have caused more commotion, Fairy Tail did, didn't it?”

  
  


“Fairy Tail always makes one.”

  
  


“Okay, okay, I give up. It's totally normal that an old scary house suddenly serves as a guild.”

  
  


“Sting.”

  
  


Rogue looks like he wanted to say more, but a person approaches them before he has the chance to. It's an older man which doesn't help Sting with his current inferiority complex. However this explains why they managed everything without trouble when they have a man with so much experience. Sting tries to keep his expression neutral. He helps nobody when he acts bitter.

  
  


“Thank you for the invitation”, the young master greets him, bowing slightly; to his surprise, the man returns the gesture.

  
  


“No, thank you for coming. I'm glad you could make it. Let me lead you inside.”

  
  


When they enter the guild, they are meet with music and chattering. Some people of the town are already there, faces Sting recognises and those he doesn't. The decoration in the hall reminds them of fall, brown and orange making it look cosy. There are long tables with food and drinks. Sting hopes nobody saw the face he made – he had promised Rogue that he wouldn't drink anything. He was getting better at holding his liquor, but he could get quite loud. Better safe than sorry and keep his fingers away from it.

  
  


The Master makes a short speech. Sting hopes it's not obvious that he tries to listen and learn. There is a bit of tension – to be expected, they still were one of the strongest guilds – but once the buffet is opened, people start mingling.

  
  


“Oh, this pie is delicious. I might ask for the recipe”, Minerva says while Rufus admits that it's not really his cup of tea; he keeps to himself that he doesn't like pumpkin considering their effort they put in all the presented food.

  
  


“We had them a lot when I was younger”, Orga tells them, “we'd plant them behind our house and harvest them in fall, celebrating with the rest of the village.”

  
  


“This brings back memories”, the guildmaster muses, “these are actually from our old guild place. Unfortunately this region doesn't allow us to grow them here. But we'll come up with a solution.”

  
  


It's weird, Sting thinks, for them to be at a place which doesn't allow them to grow what's apparently important to them. But he doesn't want to be rude.

  
  


Apropos rude – where did Rogue vanish?

  
  


*

 

Rogue got lost. He doesn't really want to admit it, after all he was chasing after Frosch who was the one leaving the crowd. He tried to remember the path by the pictures on the walls, depicting various people, old and young, some showing the guild's crest. Rogue smiles a bit. They look like a family. Sabertooth isn't, but that's not the nature of their guild – it's friendship and feeling at home.

(Ever since Skiadrum left him, Sting, Lector as well as Frosch are his family.)

  
  


“Frosch”, he says when he caught up with them, “where were you going?”

  
  


Only now does he see that the little Exceed is shaking. Maybe he should have realised it sooner, but they put on a brave front and reply to Rogue's question, leaving him not much time to think about it.

  
  


“Lector said there was a noise and Frosch wanted to investigate.”

  
  


“Why?”

  
  


“Frosch is childish...Lector said that”, they tear up, looking up to Rogue which makes his heart ache; he's sure that the other one didn't mean to hurt Frosch (and would surely apologise later), but there is no denying that it did hurt them.

  
  


“Because of the costume?”

  
  


Frosch nods. But it doesn't seem to be all. They lower their head before going on, their little body starting to tremble.

  
  


“Frosch has to stay back all the time when you fight and often causes you trouble. Even today you had to come after Fro..”

  
  


“So you wanted to show that you can be brave as well, huh?”

  
  


“I don't want to be a burden”, they say, trying to pull up the helmet, failing at the first few tries and sitting down in defeat when they finally get it of, letting it fall down next to them

  
  


Rogue takes the pumpkin hat and kneels down in front of his friend.

  
  


“You're the bravest Exceed I know. You are no burden. And it's okay to be childish. Don't worry”, he reassures them, putting the hat gently back on their head, “I like Frosch how they are.”

  
  


“Really?”

  
  


“Really.”

  
  


Frosch sits up and smiles. Rogue smiles back. It's good to talk things out. Now everything seemed fine, apart from the fact that he was lost. He didn't know exactly how to go back to the main hall, so he follows the music, though the missing chatter worries him.

 

Was it just him or was the place looking shadier?

 

It wouldn't surprise him if the guild had just managed to rebuild a main part for the party. But when he passes a picture he is sure hadn't hang on a brittle wall, he wonders if something is wrong. The flooring doesn't seem as stable anymore and the wallpaper is curling up at the corners the further he walks along the hall.

  
  


“Stay close to me, Frosch”, he says when he reaches the double swing door to the great hall, broken and no sound of the partying guests.

  
  


When he opens the part of the door whose hinge isn't broken, he's meet with his friends on the floor. He still hears their breathing and heartbeats, so they seem asleep. Just in case he checks on everyone, even the townsfolk. It doesn't cover up how nervous he feels now though – Sting is missing.

  
  


“Rogue! Frosch!”

  
  


He turns to see Lector flying in his direction, colliding against his chest before he realises that the Exceed is crying. Without hesitation, he wraps his arms around Lector to comfort him.

  
  


“The guildmaster and the children vanished. Sting followed them”, he tells them, tears flowing.

  
  


Rogue tries not to panic or think of the worst case scenario. Thankfully his voice is steady when he tells Lector that he has a job for him and Frosch.

  
  


“There are a handful of us which stayed at the guild. Go get them and bring them here. I'll go after Sting.”

  
  


They seem reluctant to leave him alone, but he didn't know what awaited them. Someone needed to help Sting and looking after their friends at the same time was not possible.

  
  


“Go”, he says firmer this time, before he leaves as well, following Sting's scent which is buried under something else, more unpleasant; he hopes that he doesn't come too late.

  
  


*

  
  


When Sting had been aware of the smell the first time, it had been too late. He has just enough time to catch Rufus before he would hit the ground, but a few meters ahead someone else isn't as fortunate. Minerva seems to feel dizzy. Somewhere a glass shatters. One by one they sink to the ground and nobody stands up again.

  
  


“What's the meaning of this?”, he asks the guildmaster.

  
  


The old man looks unimpressed. The two children next to him on the other hand are frustrated and scared - one of them is the boy who had handed over the letter, but he doesn't recognise the girl. Sting realises that, somehow, there were less mages of this guild then before. No, only those three were left.

  
  


“Oh, nothing. I thought it would hold longer. Looks like you two are still too young for this magic.”

 

It's an accusation he doesn't get, but Sting knows that he's lucky. Whatever the children did – probably illusion magic – it was just one little step in a bigger plan. And that was making Sabertooth defenceless. If he hadn't refused to drink and eat anything (mostly due to his stomach and how nervous he had been), he might have been unconscious now as well.

  
  


“Wait, where are you going?”, he demands to know when the master turns around, gently placing Rufus down.

  
  


“Follow me if you want to know”, is all he says, the children not leaving his side.

  
  


He had a scent which was easy to trail, so Sting tried to stay calm and check the situation. Firstly, he scanned the crowd. Rogue was still nowhere to be found. Maybe he had escaped? Or was he taken along. Sting takes a deep breath. He needs to focus. What's more important? He couldn't be sure that he wouldn't do something to hurt all of them. The children could be a danger, but he had a feeling that they wouldn't murder any of them.

  
  


A last look at his sleeping guildmates gave him the last resolve – he follows the scent of extinguished fire.

  
  


*

  
  


Rogue takes them by surprise, managing to bring some distance between Sting and the guildmaster, pushing him back at the other end of the room with a simple attack from out of the shadows; it seemed like he came at the right time. He's thankful for all the stealth training Skiadrum had made him endure, though moving trough the shadows is enough to take anyone by surprise. A short look at Sting tells him that he seems fine. A few cuts, his jacket torn. He was lucky that they just moved to a dining hall right above the smaller one they had celebrated in. Though it looks less cosy, as if it had been abandoned a long time ago.

  
  


“So you lured us with illusions of living to do what?”, Sting asked the guild master, trying to continue the conversation before he had attacked, asking for the reason behind all of this.

  
  


“Sacrifice you, of course.”

  
  


“Don't tell me you plan to resurrect Zeref.”

  
  


“Zeref? No, do you think he is the only one people are scared of?”, he laughs, causing a shiver to run down their backs.

  
  


“You brats in the light don't know what's down there. The underground is full of names, of ancient god's which were forgotten, those who were remembered but whose names nobody dares to say. A lot of Zeref's doings go back to them. And one of them will be resurrected, he will grant us a wish.”

  
  


“You're scared of dying”, Rogue concludes.

  
  


“No, I'm an old man, death is the only thing I can rely on.”

  
  


“Then who do you want to bring back?”

  
  


“My guild. Those who lost their life because of a foolish decision. Don't you have anyone you want to see again? Help me, and maybe you get a wish granted.”

  
  


Rogue's mind flashes back to the pictures on the wall. While the rest of the house seems run down, these had looked almost new, no broken glass or frame. He must have cherished them. They were his family indeed. Maybe the only thing which hadn't been an illusion.

  
  


“We have anything we want to”, Sting says, reaching out to place a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

  
  


It's a foolish thing to do during a battle, but he needs to know that his partner is by his side. That he feels the same.

  
  


“Of course you do. Holy magic, wasn't it? It might harm most living creature in the dark – most demons –, but with your partner's shadows, the balance it causes, there is nothing better to call the one I have in mind.”

  
  


Despite of being old, they can feel the strength of his magic. The talk was over. They exchange a short look before throwing their jackets aside, pulling their sleeves up. The man observes them, ready to look for an opening. So they don't hesitate to enter dragon force with a calm which surprises the children.

  
  


(Rogue almost forgot their presence, their magic lower, almost as if it had run out.)

  
  


“Please leave”, Sting tells them, “We don't want to hurt you.”

  
  


“Go”, the master says and reluctantly, they listen to him.

  
  


Sting doesn't remember much of the fight. When they lured him outside to move the battle there, away from their friends, all of this seemed ridiculous. There was no need to think, since Rogue and him moved like they always did, fighting side by side.They intend to make him immobile, to hand him over to the rune knights, but the man who thought he was moved by love gave everything he had. Sting wonders if there was anything they could have done different. He wonders if he could have avoided all of this if he had researched the guild first. Maybe then he would have heard of their tragedy.

  
  


But now they witnessed their own tragedy, the guild's strongest magic used against them in a last effort to go trough with his plan. Rogue and Sting survive the fire it causes, the guildmaster doesn't. It doesn't matter that it's not their fault – all Sting could think of is that the two children had lost the last parental figure they had. He'd look after them, offer his help – even though they'd probably hate them – but surviving an attack doesn't mean he got away unscarred. His arms hurt where flames had licked his skin and his back ached; Rogue looked equally in pain.

  
  


He wants to ask Rogue if he's okay, but he can't bring himself to raise his voice and the last thing he hears is someone calling his name before he loses consciousness.

  
  


* * *

 

Sting sits on their little balcony when Rogue searches for him, looking up to the stars. He always did it when something kept his mind busy. Since they woke up, a few hours after the fight with Jack-o'-Lantern, they hadn't said anything. The rest of the guild informed by their Exceeds had taken care of their wounds, organised themselves to look after the other unconscious mages and people from the town. Rogue is glad they can focus on recovering, don't have to deal with cleaning up the mess. However he doesn't expect their talk to go as smooth as the one he had with Frosch. Still, he sits down next to Sting, waiting for the other one to start talking. He does, at some point, and Rogue can tell how difficult it is for him.

  
  


“I have holy magic but I'm no saint. There are days on which I don't think I deserve it at all. I'm just talking big, words about friendship and making a difference”, he tells Rogue.

  
  


“We make mistakes. We learn from them. You are no god. Nobody expects you to be.”

  
  


Sting seems to consider his words. Rogue wonders what or if he might say next. He has to wait a bit, but when he finally asks the question which had had been on his mind for a long time, his voice is clear and firm.

  
  


“Am I really worthy enough to be Sabertooth's master?”

  
  


Rogue doesn't hesitate to answer.

  
  


“Yes. On some days you're greedy, feel hate or are blinded. But you'll learn. And we will learn with you.”

  
  


Sting wants to believe him. But even when almost a week passed, he can't get rid of the feeling that he failed them. Not necessarily the guild, but the town which gained part of its reputation trough Sabertooth residing close by. A fight between guilds – no matter whose fault – could seen as a trouble for it and an effect on tourism.

  
  


So when he sits in the office, the report of the incident in front of him, he turns to Rufus, asking if there was any way to repair parts of the house which served Jack-o'-Lantern as a temporary guild or rebuild it.

  
  


“Not to my knowledge. It would be safer to demolish it and plan a new building.”

  
  


“I see... Orga? You said that you know how to farm?”

  
  


“Yeah, what about it?”

  
  


“Think the soil is good enough for crops?”

  
  


“Sure, I see no problem.”

  
  


“What are you planning?”, Rufus wants to know, unsure.

  
  


“You'll see tomorrow”, is all he gets as a reply before turning back to his papers.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the guild seems confused when Sting assembles them around midday. Some are relieved to see that he looks better, most of the bandages gone or hidden behind clothes. But mostly they are curious.

  
  


“I know we have our yearly eating contest... but wouldn't it be nice to work more with the town? Fairy Tail has its parade and Lamia Scale their Thanksgiving Day... How about we celebrate as well something they could join?”

  
  


“So suddenly?”, someone asks while other's seem confused and some wonder what he had in mind; nobody expects the topic he mentions.

  
  


“We got feared and even after Jiemma, some are scared. I don't want to continue this impression of his reign... They should fear our strength, but not us.”

  
  


“What do you intend?”

  
  


This time it's Minerva who asks him and while it puts a bit of pressure on him, it also helps, knowing that a clear answer contributes to advancing.

  
  


“We could decorate the guildhall. And down the path we could build a place for people to eat and feast. Something like a wooden pavilion? It's something I'd still need to plan and talk about with the landlord – it's his plot of land after all.”

  
  


He expected some more resistance, though all there is is some murmuring. Which in itself is not bad, but no positive answer makes him nervous. It's Frosch who breaks the moment of uncertainty.

  
  


“Will we wear costumes?”, they want to know.

  
  


“Yeah, if you want to.”

  
  


His gaze shifts trough the crowd and stops at Minerva who seems deep in thoughts.

  
  


“Lady?”

  
  


“I'll try to figure out how to make this pumpkin pie.”

  
  


“Is there something else?”, Rufus who could tell but asks nevertheless, wants to know.

  
  


Now came the difficult part.

  
  


“I'd like to celebrate it on the date from a week ago. As a homage.”

  
  


They can see how difficult it was for him to tell them that. He almost seems ashamed. Rogue reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder, smiling. It gives Sting enough reassurance to continue.

  
  


“I was thinking”, he says, wondering how pathetic he might look, “about those we lost over the span of the last year. And I was thinking that there might be a way to remember them. The incident showed me that clinging to the past isn't good... but I'd like to honour those.”

  
  


“A nice way to remember the dead.”

  
  


He looks to the side and smiles at Rogue.

  
  


“Buhh, get a room”, someone in the crowd calls, causing Sting to snap at them, blushing.

  
  


“Oi, I'm still your guildmaster.”

  
  


“Yeah, who is flirting with his fiancé during an important announcement.”

  
  


Sting wants to says that he was certainly not flirting, but he sputters when he realises what they said.

  
  


“Wha- who told you that?”

  
  


Minerva chuckles.

  
  


“You thought we wouldn't figure out about your proposal? Just so you know, don't assume you can just get married without us telling.”

  
  


Rogue looks like he wants to be swallowed by the ground. Just in case Sting holds him by his arm so that he doesn't actually flee trough the shadows.

  
  


“Now now”, Rufus says, “if I remember correctly, we are here to plan a new tradition, not their wedding.”

  
  


“Oh, why not?”, Minerva asks, “give them some advice.”

  
  


“Nope”, Sting yells, throwing his hands up in the air, turning away to leave, “not going to happen.”

  
  


They laugh and even though the dragonslayers are embarrassed, they can't get mad. They wouldn't have imagined such a conversation under Jiemma or even at the beginning when he had been even less experienced. It means they were truly growing closer, as a guild and as friends. Still, Sting tries to get some professionalism back for the end.

  
  


“The meeting is over. It would be nice if those of you which have an affinity with plants could think about a way to plant crops. Rufus and I will...”, he makes a face, “consider the financial stuff.”

  
  


“Don't worry, those who can will gladly help out”, someone says, while another one add: “Can't let you spent your money on it, need something for the honeymoon after all.”

  
  


Sting leaves without a word.

 

* * *

 

At home, Sting plops face-first down on the bed, sighing.

  
  


“Now I'm scared that they'll throw a surprise wedding”, he mumbles in his pillow, shifting on his side when he hears Rogue snort.

  
  


“So much drama”, the other one says, leaning against the door frame and watching Sting

  
  


“You know what would make me less dramatic? A kiss.”

  
  


Rogue mutters a soft “Dork” with an eye roll, but moves over to lie down next to him. Sting just grins, waiting for the other one to lean forward and press their lips together. He does move closer, but to his surprise, he presses their foreheads together instead.

  
  


“You did well today”, Rogue says, “I'm happy to see you growing in your role.”

  
  


Sting feels himself blushing. No matter how often he complimented him, it was always special. He's a bit speechless, especially when Rogue smiles and this time does move to kiss him on the lips.

  
  


“It's been a long day, let's try to rest. We deserve a break.”

  
  


Dumbfounded, Sting watches Rogue roll over to sit on the bed's edge. He pulls his shirt over his head, revealing old scars and new ones. Right. It's not just him who has his doubts, Rogue has to overthink a lot of stuff as well. And yet, despite of everything, he choose to stay by his side. Sting grins. He's really in love with that guy, isn't he?

  
  


“Sting?”

  
  


Rogue looks over his shoulders, a bit worried when he doesn't hear the other one move.

 

“I'm really happy.”

  
  


Rogue smiles.

  
  


“Me too.”

  
  


*

 

They take their time that night, not just out of fear to reopen their wounds. Each touch is a reassurance that the other one is still there, breathing, by their side. Each kiss for a word they want to say but fear would break the comfortable silence. It's slow and nothing in the world could cause them to rush it that evening. Even when the night finally arrives and they lie face to face, wrapped up in a blanket, sweaty but happy, it's like time stands still.

  
  


Just like the day on which Sting had proposed, in a spur of the moment. When he had seen Rogue exhausted but happy and came to the conclusion that he'd like to spend the rest of his life with this man. Rogue had been flustered and Sting as well once he'd realised what he had said. But he hadn't taken back his words and repeated them. Rogue hadn't replied. He had rolled over to search for something in the bedside table only to turn around again with a little box. Sting had been speechless when he sat up and opened it, seeing two simple rings in it. He had looked up from the box to Rogue, back to the rings and back to Rogue.

  
  


“You want to spend the rest of your life with me?”, he had asked in awe.

  
  


“Well of course. Besides, weren't you just proposing to me?”

  
  


“Yes, but you bought rings! Ah, did I ruin something?”

  
  


Rogue shook his head and had reached over to take one of the rings so that he could gently slip it on Sting's finger. The blond marvels at it for a second before he repeats the action for Rogue.

  
  


“I guess we're engaged now, huh?”

  
  


They look at each other and it's so real but also ridiculous and they have never been happier in this moment.

  
  


* * *

 

Looking back on it, there is still a lot to learn for them and building their own future will take time. But step by step, it's something they can accomplish. Sting's sure of it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
